


Family Matters - Autumn Rayne Schnee (BEING REWRITTEN)

by SkyChaotic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also if anyone has any questions go ahead and ask, Gen, I'll add more characters as the story goes, Next Gen, RWBY Next Gen, Team SPRK, same with relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyChaotic/pseuds/SkyChaotic
Summary: Rayne had always loved her family. Her father, Neptune, was there as much as he could be, even with his job as a Huntsmen. If he was away, she stayed with her Aunt Blake and Uncle Sun, where she enjoyed her time with her cousin, Iris. A few times a month, her father's teammates, Scarlet and Sage would visit, Scarlet teasing her and acting like a giant goof while Sage would treat her like his own. Her aunt on her mother's side, though she only met her once, was someone she looked up to greatly, as well as her aunt's husband.However, she had never questioned her father about her mother's family, other then about her aunt. And now she was faced with how cruel and controlling they were. And how badly they wanted her.





	1. Beginning of the End

“Are you ready to go?” Rayne looked up at her father, their eyes meeting. His dark blue eyes were filled with sadness, and Rayne felt the same way. There was a chance this would be one of the final times she would see him. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Standing up, the duo walked out the front door of their small house. Rayne let out a sigh as her father took lead to car, and she glanced around the small neighborhood around her. She had grown up here, and now she knew how lucky she had been that what was happening hadn’t happened now. Following her father’s lead, she got into passenger side of the car, buckling her seat belt before immediately looking out the window. She didn’t want to see her father’s face, however the mirrored image of him was in the window.   
“Rayne,” she looked back at him, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, blinking away tears. “Know that I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens here.” Rayne nodded, pushing her snow-white hair behind her ear. After the short interaction, her father started the car and backed out of the driveway, and the familiar neighborhood zoomed past Rayne as she looked back out the window.

Her thoughts were consumed by the thoughts of what had happened in the past few days. She remembered as clear as day when she woke up to her father sobbing, and how she had questioned him. 

 

_“Dad?” Rayne questioned, worry edging her voice as she spoke. Her father looked up, and shook his head. “Fuck.” He whispered at himself, though Rayne still picked it up. “Did I wake you up?” He asked, and she shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep. Dad, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”_

_“I guess it’s about time you knew about this.” His voice cracked as he replied. Rayne walked into the living room, and sat down across from him on the couch. “What’s going on? Did something happen at work? Did something happen to the rest of your team? Ms. Belladonna?” Rayne questioned, and her father shook his head. “No. It’s about your mother.” Rayne perked up a bit. “Mom? What happened? Did they find something about her death?”_

_“Again, no. Rayne, I want you to listen to me, then ask questions, okay?” He answered, and Rayne sunk back a little at the seriousness in his voice. He was usually so happy, even after his fiance’s, Rayne’s mother, death. “Your mother, as incredible as she was, dealt with issues just like we do. Her family were always on his back about the fact that she not only go pregnant out of wedlock, but that she was going to marry me, probably due to the fact that I neither came from a rich family nor did I act like a gentleman in the slightest. After your mother’s death, we initially dealt with drama over her funeral, whether she was going to be buried or cremated, and when she was cremated, who was going to spread her ashes and where. While her older sister was on my side, she had already been disowned by her family since she married her boss because he didn’t follow their ideals and the fact that she was almost ten years younger then him. I won that debate because of your mother’s will, and her ashes were spread at Beacon, where she wanted them. I occasionally dealt with them after that issues because of you and the fact that legally I got to keep you since your my child. But now that my job has been a little unsteady they’re taking my records and shit and using it against me. They’re…they’re trying to take you away from me. And winning."_

_Rayne’s dark blue eyes widened at her father’s words. She had met her aunt once, and she was a kind but strict woman. She didn’t see her after that because she worked in the military and was constantly busy and moving from place to place. However she always got her a gift for Christmas, and had even given Rayne Myrtenaster, her mother’s weapon, when she told her about how she wanted to be a Huntress. She however didn’t know that not only her aunt but her own mother had problems with their family. They wanted to take her away from her father? From the person who’s always been there, who’s given her a family? If she was taken away from him, she’d not only lose her father, but her the rest of the people she saw as her family. Sun and Blake, who were like a second set of parents. Scarlet and , who was like an older brother. Sage, who spoiled her whenever her father wasn’t looking and always brought her little trinkets from his many journeys. All of them would be gone and out of her life._

_The thought of her losing her family made a feeling of panic ripple through Rayne. She started breathing quickly, feeling as if she couldn’t get enough air into her lungs. Her body began to shake, and her father jumped from his seat and was at her side in a heartbeat. He hugged her tightly to his chest, and tears began to pour. “W-Why? What? I don’t understand?!” She sobbed, and her father held her even closer, and she barely noticed the small teardrops falling on to her pale shoulders. “I don’t either Rayne. As of right now, all we could do is hope that this’ll all blow over. I’ve already gotten as many people on my side as I think I possibly can, and your aunt and uncle are getting some of their friends involved as well. If they want to get you, they’re going to have to get through a lot of people.” ___

__

__Rayne felt tears prick her eyes as she saw the court house entered her view. She gulped, and let out a shaky breath. Sitting up a bit, she breathed deeply to calm herself, and sighed. This was going to be a terrible day, she already knew._ _


	2. Tainted Judgement

The court room was packed to the brim with people. Rayne stood beside her father, keeping her head down as she listened to the people around her talking about the “case”. She focused in on a conversation between two people on the opposing side. 

“Is that the girl?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Autumn Rayne Vasilias.”

“Autumn? Was she named after Winter?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. That last name ain’t going to stay though. I’m willing to bet twenty lien that she’ll be going with the Schnees within the next hour and a half.”  


“Fifty says she’s gone with an twenty minutes.”

“Deal.”

Rayne gritted her teeth as she listened. They were betting on how fast she was going with people she didn’t even know! She looked up at the sound of a gavel hitting wood, and the room went silent. “Case number 014-8326-7775. Custody case between Whitley Schnee and Neptune Vasilias. Mr. Schnee, you may go first.” 

Rayne looked towards the man. He was a bit on the shorter side, and he had pure white hair and icy blue eyes. “Thank you, Your Honor. As you must known Autumn Rayne is my niece and I care for her deeply. However, it is been made very clear that the girl’s father will not allow her to see me or my family. As I am apart of the Atlas government I have looked through his money stability and it is not stable in the slightest. I have also seen possible evidence of neglect and even abuse in the household.” Rayne’s eyes shot opened, and she looked at her father who had rage and shock in his eyes. “What evidence do you have of these claims?” 

An officer walked up to where Whitley was standing, who handed him a small stack of papers. The officer walked up to the judge and handed him the papers, and he took a few moments to look through papers. He narrowed his eyes, and looked towards her father. “Mr. Vasilias, is what Mr. Schnee showing me true? That your job is unstable?”

“Yes Your Honor, however this is only due to the fact Mr. Whitley’s company has been withholding dust from Vale’s Huntsmen branch, and therefore we are looking to come to an agreement with the Schnee Company before taking on any big missions. This has happened a few times in the past.”

“Hm. It seems also that he has proof that you’ve harmed your daughter. He’s handed me pictures of bruises littering her body.” Rayne looked at the judge in shock. How could he have possibly gotten pictures of her, let alone with bruises? The only time she got bruises was from training sessions.

“Your Honor, these accusations are completely false. I have never hit or beaten my daughter. She is training to be a Huntress and trains with my close friend Sage in hand-to-hand.”

“A Huntress in training? What school does she attend?” 

“None Your Honor. She is privately taught.” 

“Mr. Vasilias you do realize that she can’t be trained privately in the Kingdom of Atlas?” Rayne saw a look of surprised look in her father’s eyes. “Your Honor, I was not aware of this change in the law. Not only that but I’m a registered Hunter of Vale-”

“Vale’s laws do not interact with our own. As far as I’m concerned, you are illegally training your daughter to be a Huntress. Not only that, but your job is unstable. I’ve come to my conclusion. Whitley Schnee shall gain custody of Autumn Rayne. She will be taken to him in one week’s time so she can say goodbye and pack her belongings. You are dismissed.”

Horror spread through Rayne as she heard the judge’s verdict. This didn’t make any sense. That’s not how a court worked! What the hell was going on?! Her body began to shake violently, and she felt light-headed. She looked at her dad with blurry eyes, and she grabbed onto his arm for support. “Neptune!” Rayne looked up at the familiar sound of Scarlet’s voice, her eyes blurry with tears. “What the fuck was that?! How?! Come on, your in no position to drive. I’ll have Sage drive your car and you can ride with me, okay?” She didn’t hear what her father said as he vision began to to go black. She heard her father call out of her name before she fainted.


	3. Retrieval

The week had past in the blink of an eye. It was stressful, depressing, and all around heart crushing. She had said goodbye to Sage and Scarlet already, who had been sobbing almost as much as she had been. She hadn’t been able to say goodbye to Blake, Sun, or Iris in person simply crying her eyes out to a video camera as they called on a scroll. No one was happy. Now, it was her final goodbye.

“I don’t wanna let go…” She whispered and she clutched on to her father, and he let out a shaky breath. “Me either sweetheart. Me either. But I swear to every known thing in this world, I’ll see you again. Even if I have to face every damn Grimm known to man, I’ll see you again. I love you so much.” Rayne sniffled and let go of him. “I love you too.” Her father turned away from her, and she turned her back to him as well. She knew that he wasn’t going home immediately, but she needed to get to the drop off point as soon as possible. She didn’t want to make mad Whitley as soon she met him. 

The thought of his name made Rayne angry. That bastard had ruined her life. And for what? What did he have to gain from taking her away from her family? Rayne walked in silence, silently screaming. It took all of her willpower not to run away, and as much as it killed her, she knew that she couldn’t. Who knows what that damn bastard would do to her family if she didn’t arrive on time. She checked her scroll, reading the location silently. She looked around, and saw a man leaning against a wall. He was tall, really tall, around six feet six inches if Rayne could see correctly. He had black hair with a heavy amount of gray hairs, and his eyes were blue. He wore formal attire, one that someone would expect a military official or politician to where. As she noticed, he noticed her as well. He stood up fully and approached her. 

“You must be Rayne, correct?” He asked, and she nodded. “Are you the one taking me to Mr. Schnee?” She asked quietly, and he nodded while slightly shrugging his shoulders. “I’m James Ironwood." It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He introduced himself, and she nodded. “Pleasures all mine.”

“Let’s get going. Someone is looking forward to seeing you.” Rayne nodded, and walked alongside the tall man. “So, where exactly are we going?” Rayne asked, attempting to make small talk with James. He didn’t seem like a bad man, and he was simply following orders. However, his name stuck out to her for some reason. Ironwood. Where had she heard it before?

James didn’t reply, simply staying silence, though Rayne swore she saw a small smirk on his face when she asked. She didn’t bother trying anymore then that first attempt, simply taking in her surroundings. After a bit of walking, James stopped, and Rayne skidded to a halt. He pulled out a scroll from his pocket, and she waited patiently as he dialed a few someone and began with them.

“Yes, I have her. No, no one followed us. Yes, I’m sure. We’ll be there in about a minute or two. Alright, yeah. Got it. I’ll see you in a bit.” He hung up, and spoke to Rayne without looking at her. “We should get going. We’re almost there.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir, who was that?” Rayne questioned as they continued walking. James didn’t answer at first, however after they turned the next corner James pointed at a black car about a few meters away. “Her.”

As if on cue, the passenger side of the car opened, and a familiar face got out. Rayne’s eyes widened as she looked over the woman who climbed out. 

“W-Winter?!”


End file.
